Toonami: Deep Space Free-For-All
Toonami: Deep Space Free-For-All is another fighting game similar to the Super Smash Bros. series and Cartoon Network Punch Time Explosion XL created by Warner Bros. Interactive Entertainmen and developed by William Street Games and High Voltage. It's rated T for Fantasy Violence, Mild Language, Mild Suggestive Themes, and Use of Alcohol. The game is released on Xbox One, Xbox 360, PS3, PS4, Wii U, and Wii during the Summer of 2014. Gameplay The gameplay is similar to the Super Smash Bros. series and Cartoon Network Punch Time Explosion XL, but has different features. You play as many characters from Toonami (except Tom 5.0 and Sara) from Bleach, Soul Eater, Sword Art Online, One Piece, FLCL, Cowboy Bebop, The Big O, Star Wars: The Clone Wars, Sym-Bionic Titian, Fullmetal Alchelmist: Brotherhood, Ghost In a Shell: Stand Alone Complex, and more. During the fight, you collect energy that appear on the stage in random spots, you can also attack the opponents who collected them so you can use them. If it is all the way full, you can perform a final-smash attack called a Deep Space Attack. Story Introduction: In space, we see Tom 5.0's ship. And always, he is getting ready for another broadcast. "So, Sara. Ready for the show tonight?" "Sure am." Said Sara. "I can't wait to see what we have in store." Tom 5.0 sits back in his chair and says, "Neither can I. Now let's get this party started as always." Tom 5.0 pushes his button, and something unusual happens on his screen. An unknown figure's face appears on his screen. "What the hell? This isn't part of the program." Tom 5.0 got out of his chair and tries to fix his screen. "Hello, Tom." The figure said. "Look's like we meet for the very first time, isn't it?" "Who are you? And who told you to come here?" "Well, I thought I'd come here to help you out with the broadcast." "Well I'm not letting you screw this one up, now go away! We have a show to do." Tom 5.0 tries to stop him from ruining the shows they air on Toonami, but the figure then starts it up by causing mayhem in every show. "Oh, lovely." Cried Tom 5.0. "Now this guy is taking over our schedule like it's his. I need to call in Ichigo to get this guy to stop him. TBA Characters "'Bleach'" * Ichigo * Rukia "'Blue Exercist'" * Rin Okumura * Yukio Okumura * Mephisto Pheles * Satan (UNLOCKABLE) "'Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood'" * Edward Elric * Alphonse Elric "'One Piece'" * Luffy * Nami * Caesar Clown (UNLOCKABLE) "'InuYasha'" * InuYasha (UNLOCKABLE) "'Samurai Jack'" * Samurai Jack * Scotsman (UNLOCKABLE) * Aku (UNLOCKABLE) "'Soul Eater'" * Maka Albarn * Soul * Black Star (UNLOCKABLE) * Death The Kid (UNLOCKABLE) "'Space Dandy'" * Dandy * Meow (UNLOCKABLE) * Dr. Gel (UNLOCKABLE) "'Star Wars: The Clone Wars'" * Alakin Skyalker * Ashoka Tano * Obi-Wan Kenobi * Yoda (UNLOCKABLE) "'Sword Art Online'" * Kirito * Asuna * Leafa (UNLOCKABLE) "'Sym-Bionic Titian'" * Lance * Ilana * General Modula (UNLOCKABLE) More characters coming soon.... Tom 5.0 (Announcer) Tom 5.0 (Voiced by Steven Blum) will be voicing as the announcer in this game. * (At the Title screen) Toonami: Deep Space Free-For-All! * Select your character. * (Stage Selection) Select your show. * Select your team. * Continue? * Game Over! * Thanks for playing. (Said right at the end of the credits) Introduction after the characters do their on-screen appearences: * Who's ready to kick some ass? (Option #1) * Let's get this party started. (Option #2) * Time to make the magic happen. (Option #3) * Who will win? And who will die? (Option #4) * Don't blink! (Option #5) * It's time for an epic showdown between these guys! (Option #6) * Get ready! (Option #7) * This will be ONE hell of a fight. (Option #8) * We interupt this program for an all-time battle. (Option #9) In-Battle: * 3....2....1.... Fight! * Game Set! * Time Over! * KO! (In K.O. Mode only) * Good combo. (5-10 hit combo) * Nice combo. (10-15 hit combo) * Great combo. (15-20 hit combo) * Excelent combo. (20-25 hit combo) * Amazing combo. (25-30 hit combo) * Superb combo! (30-35 hit combo) * Out-Standing combo! (35-40 hit combo) * Marvelous combo! (40-45 hit combo) * BAD-ASS COMBO! (45+ hit combo) * The winner is character/team here! * It's a tie! (A tie between the players/team) Characters calls can be said when the player selects any character. Assist Characters * Blair (Soul Eater): Once you activate her, she will start out by flirting. Then she will activate her Halloween Cannon. When fired, the pumpkin shaped cannonball will cause the opponents 18% if they get hit by it. * Crona and Ragnarok (Soul Eater): When Crona and Ragnarok are activated, Ragnarok will start it out by saying, "It's time to die, screwhead!" as Crona then uses him as the Demon Sword as it uses the Soul Devouring ability. His/her soul will be sucked in causing them to be knocked out for the rest of the battle. * Kimmy Mysner (Sym-Bionic Titian): Once she is activated, she will dance to Shake It, Bake It, Booty Quake It. However, she will move into other random spots (including at your opponent.) If they get hit by her, it will cause them 9% damage. * Kon (Bleach): Once activated, he can start beating up the opponent by climbing on top of them, causing them 8% damage. But if the opponent is a female, he'll start to do the same thing, but they will turn in different directions, causing them to lose control. * Lord Death (Soul Eater): Once activated, Lord Death will appear as he performs his Shadow Skull Arms ability. The game will pause as a arrow will move on to any opponent, allowing itself to randomly chose him/her to be defeated off of the stage. If you press the attack buttons, the arrow it slow down until it lands on any opponent. But if there only 1 oppenent, he will only attack that opponent. As he attacks one of the selected opponents, he'll start picking him/her up, which will make the screen fade to black, making him/her scream when ripping and shredding the opponent's body, causing them 90% damage. After that, he will disapear along with the opponent. * Shiemi Moriyama (Blue Exorcist): When it's activated, Shiemi Moriyama will use her Herbalism to heal off the damage percent on the user and his/her team. * Silica (Sword Art Online): Silica uses her Ebon Dagger on the opponents. If annyone gets attacked by her, it will cause them 13% damage. * Stormtroopers (Star Wars: The Clone Wars): Once activated, many Stormtroopers will come out and shoot at his/her opponents at any direction, causing them 9% damage. * Yui (Sword Art Online): Once she is activated, Yui will use a search engine. After she is finished, she will give you an item to use during the battle. She can also give you a Deep Space Energy token or another assist character. TBA (More to come) Stages * Battle Arena (Toonami: Deep Space Free-For-All) * Betelgeuse (Space Dandy) * Boobies (Space Dandy) * Death City (Soul Eater) * Final Boss Arena (Toonami: Deep Space Free-For-All) (UNLOCKABLE) * Gehenna (Blue Exorcist) (UNLOCKABLE) * The Going Merry (One Piece) * Mepphyland (Blue Exorcist) * Ruby Palace (Sword Art Online) * Soul Society (Bleach) * Tom's Ship (Toonami) * Training Arena (Toonami: Deep Space Free-For-All) * True Cross Academy (Blue Exorcist) More stages coming soon.... Missions 1. Meet The Reapers Info: Uh oh! Looks like there are 2 grim reapers in this situation. And it's against Maka and Soul. Think you can save your own soul before you get defeated? Rules: Stock - 3 lives each Playable Character: Player's choice Opponent(s): Maka and Soul Stage: Death City 2. Ninja Vs. Pirate Info: It's Naruto vs. Luffy. Who will declare victory? And who will become the king of the ship? Rules: Stock - 1 life each Playable Character: Naruto Opponent(s): Luffy Stage: The Going Merry More missions coming soon.... TV Clips "'Sword Art Online'" * Kirito Biting Leafa's finger Where the clip begins: Leafa asks Kirito things about the battle. Where the clip ends: Right after Kirito gets slapped after biting her finger. * Sword Art Online Opening: Crossing Field Where the clip begins: "Crossing Field" by LiSA plays, but without the credits. Where the clip ends: After the song ends. More TV Clips coming soon.... Category:One Piece Category:Cartoon Network Games Category:Cartoon Network Category:Toonami Category:Fighting Games Category:Crossovers Category:SSB-Like Games Category:Super Smash Bros.-Like Games Category:Xbox 360 Games Category:Xbox One Games Category:PS3 Games Category:PS4 Games Category:PlayStation 3 games Category:PlayStation 4 Games Category:Wii Games Category:Wii U Games